


Reverie

by Beautiful_Dreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Dreams/pseuds/Beautiful_Dreams
Summary: <3





	Reverie

* * *

 

"Come to bed, love," the brunette crooned.

 

As if in response, the shadows outside the frosted glass panes shifted uneasily and a crow uttered an unearthly cry into the night. The streets below their penthouse were oddly quiet. Almost unnervingly so, for they lived in a city that never slept. The luminous moon was brighter than she had ever noticed it to be and as she stretched out across the silken sheets, her eyes lazily followed those cut beams across the floor -streaking their way from one end of the window to the back wall, where her lover was seated at a desk typing quickly yet purposefully. 

 

"Not yet, this has to be in by Wednesday and I've already procrastinated enough." Her lover said with an air of exasperation, the kind that most likely came from prolonged exposure to this kind of temptation. She paused only long enough to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, all the while never taking her eyes off the glowing screen.

 

"You can do that tomorrow Grace, you're overworking yourself. It's no fun to be all work and no play... Wouldn't you rather come and _join_ me?" the brunette pleaded softly in a sultry tone, crossing and uncrossing her bare legs as if to add emphasis to her words. 

 

Her lover, Grace, sighed and risked a glance from her laptop to see the brunette sprawled across the entire bed in only crimson-red lingerie that covered what needed to be covered though that isn't to say they left very much to the imagination. With great difficulty, Grace forced herself to look away and refocus on her work, mentally noting to punish the brunette later for this most inconvenient distraction. 

 

"No, Emily." She resolved firmly, pushing away the less than appropriate thoughts that had begun to creep into her consciousness. 

 

"Not even... If I do this...?"

 

The brunette named Emily possessed a serpentine fluidity as she raised herself off the bed and slinked her way slowly towards the object of her affections. Like a predator approaching prey, she ran a single finger down Grace's shaped jawline and smiled when she felt the muscles tense. Without warning, she pulled out her lover's chair and proceeded to drop herself down into Grace's lap, relishing the small gasp of surprise that escaped the latter. 

 

"You know I don't like it when you refuse me," Emily whispered darkly as she pressed feather-light kisses against the smooth skin of Grace's neck, occasionally locking her murky chocolate eyes onto Grace's wide matching ones. The girl smiled in satisfaction when she started nibbling the areas she had kissed and Grace couldn't help but moan a little. 

 

"Why are you like this?" Grace whispered back, feeling a faint smile curve up the corners of her lips when she considered the lengths Emily went to to capture her attention and also because _damn_ , Emily's lips possessed magical qualities. 

 

"If this keeps up, I'll be unemployed so fast we'll be out of here before the week is over. You remember what happened last time don't you?"

 

Emily pouted and leaned her forehead against that of her lover's, momentarily stopping her descent: "That was purely an accident. How was I supposed to know your boss was staying in the next hotel room? And in Paris of all places?" 

 

Grace blushed as she remembered how her uptight boss had been tortured all night by their lovemaking and had gone down first thing next morning to request a room change only to be flabbergasted as her and Emily walked out of the adjacent room holding hands. For breakfast. If she was being completely honest, she wasn't all that surprised when the pink slip landed on her desk the following Monday. And before that, there was, well, other equally fond and not-as-fond experiences. 

 

"It's still your fault." Grace teased in a mock-serious tone, drawing a suitable mock-hurt reaction from her lover. 

 

"Well I'm sorry for loving you so much, maybe you should find someone else who'll love you less and actually let you keep jobs for more than six months." Emily retorted, suddenly deciding to abandon her warm perch on Grace's lap. 

 

She didn't get very far because Grace -who had up until now been embroiled in a furious internal debate- had finally lost to her more primitive nature. Well, she lost the desire to do any form of work for a while, for that matter. Emily laughed as she was pushed against the bed by her passionate lover, instinctively wrapping her arms around Grace's neck as their lips met. 

 

Grace hadn't been planning to keep this job anyways.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
